Gargantuar
Gargantuars are the third strongest zombie in existence (with only Dr Zomboss and the Giga-Gargantuars stronger), taking two instant kills to destroy. Not only is this massive land zombie have high health, but crushes the player's plants instead of eating them. Because the Gargantuar can crush plants, it can destroy Spikerocks and Spikeweed. Upon dying, Gargantuars roar, sway, and fall over. Suburban Almanac Entry Gargantuar Gargantuar is a gigantic zombie. Toughness: extremely high When Gargantuar walks, the earth trembles. When he moans, other zombies fall silent. He is the zombie other zombies dream they could be. But he still can't find a girlfriend. Overview Absorbs 150 Normal Damage '''Shots. Appearance changes after 50 and 75 '''Normal Damage Shots, and dies after 150 Normal Damage Shots, or 2 instant kills. Strategy You can delay a Gargantuar with Spikerocks, which take nine smashes before they disappear. It is advised that you attack it with at least one instant, or else it may do a lot of damage to your vital defenses. Winter Melons are quite useful, especially in Survival Endless, Although Chompers cannot eat a Gargantuar whole, they can keep biting at him, doing damage per bite. You can also try to slow Gargantuars by planting something cheap to delay it. A charged Potato Mine will deal damage to the Gargantuar when it crushes it. Hypno-shrooms do not work against it, because it does not try to eat anything. Rows of Gloom-shrooms adjacent to his path will work as well. In the Survival Mode Pool levels (especially Survival: Endless) you can stagger it a bit so that Gloom-shrooms in the pool k ill Gargantuars before they reach ones on dry land. In the I, Zombie level Me Smash!, These are useful in hard rows without multiple Squashes, although occasionally a single Squash and a Kernellt with other offensive plants can kill it too. In Vasebreaker, save some Squashes to get rid of these zombies, though Potato Mines work as well. Giga-Gargantuar The Giga-Gargantuar is the second most powerful zombie in the game, found only in Survival: Endless. It has 50% more health than a regular Gargantuar, making it able to take 225 normal damage shots. To prevent confusion, the Giga-Gargantuar has crimson-red eyes. One can take three instants, which means the Cob Cannon is a good plant to have in your arsenal. It is also a good idea to pack extra instant kills such as Squash, Jalapenos, Cherry Bombs. After two hits from an instant, a Giga-Gargantuar will hurl a Giga-Imp into your defenses, unless it is already half-way into your lawn. Imps thrown by Giga-Gargantuars have 50% more health (making them take nine normal damage shots) than an ordinary Imp. These Giga-Gargantuars and Giga-Imps do not have Almanac entries. Try to pack in as much instant kills as you can such as Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, Potato Mine. Cob Cannon, Squash and Doom-shroom (with Coffee Bean). Gallery Zombie_gargantuar_telephonepole.png|Telephone Pole Zombie_gargantuar_duckxing.png|Wildlife Crossing Sign Zombie_gargantuar_zombie.png|Zombie Gargantuar.gif|Gargantuar Fther and baby.jpg|Gargantuars and Imps Dead.jpg|Dead Giga-Gargantuar A Gargantur and Imp with no pupils.JPG|A frozen Gargantuar and its Imp with butter DURH!!!.png|Gargantuar with butter about to throw its Imp Gargantuar2.jpg|Gargantuar with a Wildlife Crossing Sign Dead Gargantuar.png|A beaten up Gargantuar gargantuars.PNG|A lot of Gargantuars! Trivia * A Lawn Mower can kill a Gargantuar, despite the size of the Gargantuar. When it is killed by one, the Gargantuar turns into a puff of smoke even though the Gargantuar is not mechanical. * This could be because Gargantuar(s) have no "head falling off anamation" * In the I, Zombie level Me Smash, the Gargantuar squashes the brain instead of eating it. ** However, there is a biting sound when this happens. The same sound is also played after it kills a plant. This is because Gargantuars have no eating animation. ** This is also played when a Zomboni, a Catapult Zombie, or Dr. Zomboss's Fireball/Snowball attack kills a plant, or when the Zombot's foot crushes other plants. * Gargantuar is the only Zombie who is looking for love. * The Gargantuar is the second most expensive zombie in the puzzle I, Zombie costing 300 Sun. * The Gargantuar's Almanac entry says it cannot find a girlfriend. Perhaps this is because that all female zombies created were non-canon to the game. * If the Gargantuar is killed by an explosive and hasn't been able to throw its Imp, the body of the Imp will also disintegrate inside the trash can and then its head will fall onto the pile of ash the Gargantuar has turned into. * If the Gargantuar is killed while in the process of throwing an Imp, the Imp will recede back into its trash can. * The Gargantuar will not hit other zombies that have been affected by a Hypno-shroom. Instead, the Zombie will just die. * If the Chomper manages to kill a Gargantuar, it will show the chewing animation with a normal zombie's arm sticking out. * After the Gargantuar has half health gone, bandages will appear on its body. * Gargantuars can have one of three different clubs: a telephone pole, a wildlife crossing sign, or another zombie. ** The zombies that the Gargantuars use have cut ties on their clothes. ** Gargantuars only use normal zombies as clubs. ** Their hand's graphics seem to be designed specifically for the telephone pole, as for other clubs their fingers partially overlap the sprite of the wildlife crossing sign or zombie. * The name Gargantuar likely comes from its gargantuan size or possibly as a reference to the Toho movie "The War of the Gargantuas". * Gargantuars can only throw its Imp 4 squares away from the right side of the screen, if a Gargantuar loses half of its health at the fifth square, he can't throw an Imp. * The Gargantuar is one of the three zombies that have a Giga form. The other two are the Imp and the Football Zombie. * The Gargantuar is one of the three zombies that is comes in groups, the other two are the Zombie Bobsled Team and the Dancing Zombie with its Backup Dancers. * When a Gargantuar throws an Imp while it is frozen/slowed down, the Imp will also be slowed down. * If the Giga-Gargantuar is killed by an explosive (i.e. instant kill), his eyes will be white instead of red. * It is logically impossible for a Gargantuar to fit inside a vase in Vasebreaker, yet they can anyway. * The Gargantuar, the Bungee Zombie, the Balloon Zombie above the pool, the Zomboni, the Catapult Zombie, and Dr. Zomboss are the only zombies whose heads don't fall off when killed or defeated. * When the Gargantuar smashes a plant, the whole screen shakes. ** The screen also shakes when the Gargantuar's dead body hits the ground. * The Gargantuar, the Imp (when flying), the Ladder Zombie (while it still has its ladder), the Balloon Zombie (while on its balloon), the Digger Zombie (while digging), the Zomboni, and the Catapult Zombie are the only zombies that can get past a Tall-nut by themselves without eating it. * When using the Action Replay on the DS version, a glitch may occur in which when the zombies are viewed, the Gargantuar will be seen without a head, the Imp at its back, and its legs. * The Imp on the Gargantuar holds reins tied to the Gargantuar's collar but when he throws the Imp the reigns disappear. * The Gargantuar barely degrades at 50 hits, but at 75 hits his shirt rips, his toes burst out of his left shoe, he is covered in plasters and the trash can gets dented. * A rake alone will not kill a Gargantuar; it can only deal as much damage as a Squash. * The Gargantuar, Backup Dancer, Imp, Zomboni,and Dr. Zomboss are the only zombies that don't have the word "zombie" in their name. * A Gargantuar's roar sounds like, "RA HOORRRORRURR!" * The Gargantuar's roar is the same roar used by Dr.Zomboss when his robot is destroyed. * The Gargantuar's roar sounds like a Gargantuan zombie burping. Category:Zombies Category:Roof Category:Zombie Groups